


Sweet Love

by sTuck_darr20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Annoying Boys, Bad Headache, F/F, Gen, Modern world, Nursing while wearing underwear, alternative universe, lesbian couple, unexpected love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sTuck_darr20/pseuds/sTuck_darr20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(First posted on Fanfiction.net)<br/>Draci Malfoy-Potter had a bad day with a headache due to all the boys who kept asking her out. When she gets home, her wife Harriet, or Harry for short, takes care of her. In her underwear. Draci never been so grateful to have both a sweet and sexy wife no man will EVER get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Love

"You. Me. Friday night. What do you say?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me? I'll make sure it would be the best time of your life."

"Hey, beautiful, how about we— "

"You must be my true love. Let's get to— "

"Do you have a bandage? I hurt myself, falling for you. Would you like to go on— "

"Hey, would you go— "

"Hi— "

"Hey, cutie— "

"What's cooking, good look— "

Draci had never been so annoyed than back in her days at high school with people who wouldn't cooperate in projects, and projected her to do the work and put their names in. No matter where she went, there was some guy that popped out of nowhere, and immediately asks her out for a date. And hopefully get further afterwards, much to her disgust. Guys can be such pigs – at least the ones that expected a 'yes' while acting cool in the asking. It just annoyed her so much, denying at every single one of them, that she was full of stress throughout the rest of her day at work – the boys came up to her during her lunch break at a restaurant next to her workplace, and every time one had the nerve to go up, and rudely interrupt her delicious meal, creating the annoyance.

She groaned as she placed two pairs of fingers against her forehead, rubbing the headache that remained ever since she left work. She already took two aspirins, and yet they didn't work well adequate to calm her down.

She didn't blame them for asking her, however. She would agree that Draci was an attractive girl, after all: extensive and flowing locks so light it's essentially white, her immaculate skin pure and pastel to taste, eyes with grey diamond irises that can display the best of each reaction, a body unadulterated for the Victoria's Secrets runaway – along with a D bust to add on – and to make it more actual she had an astounding smile on her face every time someone greeted her, showing her kindness – even to the fools that annoyed her, but she didn't want to be rude.

Practically every answer she gave was the same one any girl or boy would give: No. There was just one time she did say something different.

"I'm gay."

And she meant it.

She was a happily taken lesbian, whose lover was someone from her childhood. Someone she always picked on since kindergarten, where she was rejected on friendship. Someone who was proficient of beating her in any game that had them go against each other. Someone who was this annoying, cute nerd that because a drop dead gorgeous goddess. Someone Draci would go on her hands and knees for, just to be her eternal slave if a friend was deplorable.

Someone who Draci was married to for over four years, ever since both girls were 25. And is still going strong.

Her name was Potter. Harriet Lily Potter, the love of Draci Narcissa Malfoy-Potter's life. Draci never expected the girl to actually fall in love with her, let alone be her wife after finishing college together. She made fun of Harriet, or Harry she was also called, so many times with pranks, public embarrassment, and constant sports-related battles – mostly basketball – that she never anticipated Harry to come at her, and immediately make out with her inside a closet deprived of getting caught. It was then the next day she confessed she fell for the 'git Draci was', as she couldn't get Draci out of her mind since fifth grade. Afterwards, the girls dated throughout college with some ups and downs before the proposal was done. Draci has a rich family, so it wasn't that big of a problem with finding a home and such – especially since her parents approved their relationship, her father just a little bit longer than her mother, along with Harry's godfather Sirius.

Draci meant it when her wife became a goddess: her raven colored locks were always so soft despite being constantly unkempt, her irises reflecting polished emeralds that sparkled by a single source of light, her skin sun-kissed into a delicious tan, an athletic body for being a girls' basketball coach – as well having a C bust, and hardcore abs – and a heart towards the people that justifies much happiness in their lives, making her seem like some savior or something, much to her annoyance. But, the only main happiness she ever worries about was Draci's, as well vice versa, having their lives very sweet and controllable on problems.

Draci has never been so happy to have her.

The blonde woman soon unlocked her door, and removed her leather jacket as she entered. "I'm home!"

No greeting was made Draci noticed, as she placed her jacket on the hanger after locking the door. "Hello?" She called, knowing her baby was home since her motorcycle was parked outside, right next to Draci's sweet ride. "Baby? Harry?"

"Bedroom!" Draci shot up at the sound before smiling in relief. The idea of being in her lover's arms would be just perfect to sooth her from her bad, and annoying day. She soon headed up the stairs, and over three doors down until coming up to a white door. She opened up, and felt her jaw dropped.

Horizontal on the bed, in her matching black and green underwear, while reading a novel, was her beautiful wife, resting on her stomach while she had on those ridiculous round glasses to read. It's amazing that ever since third grade every pair of glasses she would have were similar on shape: circles. As much of a pain they were, Draci only liked them when they showed the green irises further for her to notice and admire more.

The dark-haired goddess soon shot her head up, and smiled up at her. "Welcome back, love."

Already Draci wanted to eat her all up.

Draci, taking a breath, soon closed the door behind her, only for a part of her head to get a sudden tiny bang through her headache, making her groan at the feeling as she rubbed on the part. Damn it for making her remember what happened today.

Harry noticed the pain, raised an eyebrow before bookmarking her book, and got up to walk over to her, showing her sexy athletic body to Draci. "Baby, what's wrong? You got a headache?"

"Yeah," Draci groaned, walking over to the bed with Harry by her side. "It's been a rough day."

"Was work that bad today?"

"Oh, it wasn't work. It was the boys."

"Boys?" She questioned, and Draci noticed that tone. Harry wasn't interested in guys, and was very much serious about Draci that she practically demands what's up. Draci would tell her anyway without Harry asking. "And what have they done to _my baby_?" She asked, her voice in demand as she crossed her arms.

"During my lunch break, practically every guy on the block I was on kept flirting and asking me out on a date. I swear; I've been this annoyed before, but this was just too much for me to handle with work included." She then hissed softly, shutting her eyes as she rubbed her head.

The annoyance on Harry's face immediately distressed into worry, "Oh, my poor baby. Just rest on the bed, and I'll get you something for your head. Did you take anything?"

"Some aspirins, but they didn't help."

"Okay. I'll be right back, honey." After placing Draci on the bed, she kissed her warm forehead before leaving the room, her butt gaining Draci's attraction with a slight smirk. Even her beauty alone would be enough to calm Draci down.

Time passed by before Draci's headache was fading away until it was finally gone. Harry's nursing over her was comforting and gentle as she gave her Advil, cool water, and an ice pack to be place over her forehead to relax her further. Draci had never been so grateful to have such a wonderful wife to have.

"I don't deserve such sweetness from you, love. Especially for all the cruel things I did to you," Draci then said, looking at her than the fruit she was eating with a bit of guilt in her eyes.

Harry giggled before smirking, "The past is in the past, hun. I love you, and nothing will change that." Draci then put her fruit, a green apple (her favorite), on the dresser before pulling Harry to sitting on her lap while her hands were placed on her hips. The dark-haired girl blushed softly at the action before resting her arms around her neck.

"Now, you sure you're okay?" She questioned, still concerned of her. Draci smiled at that, "I'm fine, Harriet. In fact..."

"Eep!" Harry squeaked out when they were suddenly turned over, having Draci on top of her with a smirk. "I'm just well enough to give you your 'payment'." She then leaned down, and fully kissed her sweet lips, something she wasn't able to do once Draci got home. Harry instantly moaned at the contact, placing her hands into her hair, while wrapping her legs around her waist as she loved it.

Draci loves how wonderful Harry's lips were. So sweet as the best batch of a delicious sweet to give her a cavity, so small and innocent that deserves gentle handling, and so active in a way of showing that she couldn't live without having another pair – Draci's, only – be attached with hers to wrestle, to blend, and to express their loves to each other. Draci then used her tongue to trace her lower lip, getting an almost instant gape of her lips to be pushed in. Harry's blush grew once their tongues made a new game of hockey upon each other. With Draci's apple juice flavor still remaining in her, Harry practically molested the mouth to get every single bit of it while enjoying the full feature of her mouth. It made Draci moan, and blush as well at the sudden action as she didn't expect that coming.

But who cares? She was on Cloud 9.

Draci and Harry would also be on Cloud 9 no matter how many times they kissed, make love, or just say sweet compliments to each other. Love is a strange thing, and it's incredible that it happened on them towards each other. The girls would never let each other go, and just couldn't wait for the future ahead with large smiles and delighted hearts.

Harry soon pulled back before looking straight at the grey eyes, in a daze from the make out session before smiling. "I love you," she uttered.

"I love you too," Draci responded, returning the smile. Soon, Draci leaned back down, but to start kissing over the tan skin of her neck. Draci moaned softly on it, causing Harry to writher under the small vibrations before hanging onto Draci's top at the back. Harry moved her head to the side to give more access to nibble on. She loves how her blonde wife treats her – someone as delicate as a flower, but can still handle a good, severe feeling. Like one of the pale, rolling and squeezing over her breast that was still held by the bra.

"Ah!" Harry moaned out, causing her thighs to press against each other after letting go of Draci's hips. She was already getting wet, and Draci wasn't even close to that region yet. That is, until her other hand trailed over her abs, and into her thong underwear. With a smirk on her face, Draci used her index finger to rub over the clit. Harry gasped and arched her back at the added feeling. "Oh, Draci! S-so good!" She moaned out on the further pleasure.

"I know you love it, Harry," Draci seductively spoke straight into her ear, making Harry whimper under the sexy tone. She just knew how to turn her on so bad.

"Why were you half naked when I got home, love? Was waiting for me, but was a little impatient? You were pleasuring yourself without me?" She teased in her ear, licking the shell slowly by the tip, making Harry whimper again. "Tell me, love. Tell me..."

"I-I was t-tired. I d-didn't felt like p-putting on other clothes since the a-air was so n-nice on my skin," Harry stuttered due to the pleasure trailing all over inside her body. She squirmed when she felt Draci's finger slid further into the folds, and rubbed over her hole.

"Ah!" Immediately, she separated her legs, blushing darkly at the sight of the sort of disappeared hand inside her thong.

"So beautiful..." Soon after, Draci pulled out a breast from the cup, and immediately licked over the dark nipple, making Harry more wet as she moaned loudly. Draci was grateful to have neighbors whose houses weren't connected to the girls by a seven feet separation, or else they would also have to hear the enchanting sounds Harry was making. She didn't want that, she wanted to be the only one to perceive them.

"Oh, D-Draci! Yes... yes! Oh! Lick me, lick me..." Harry moaned out, making Draci wet in her pants at the dirty talk. The blush on her skin grew slightly, but that might be because of the heat getting her red like it usually does. Draci then wrapped her lips over the nipple, sucking on it as if milk will come out while also letting her tongue twirl around it for pleasure. Her teasing finger then gave Harry more pleasure by pushing in the hole slowly.

"Yes!" Harry shouted, squeezing on the finger before relaxing. While it was thrusting in her hole, Draci's other hand then pulled out the other breast, and repeated what she did to the other one, finishing with loud pops at every big sucks she made to have it jiggle on top of the bra. Harry brought her head back, bringing a hand up to the first breast that was taken before looking over to Draci.

"Oh, baby. I love you. Please... please give me more, love," Harry softly begged, licking her lips before biting the inside of her lower lip. Draci smiled over the nipple before sucking on it, and sat up properly. Her finger then started thrusting faster inside of her, making Harry gasp and moan.

"You are so wet for me," Draci praised with hooded eyes and a sweet smile. "I just want to eat you up so bad, knowing that you would taste so delicious than any ice cream I ate. So hot, so sexy, sooo mine. And I am yours. Would you like more, Harry? More of my fingers stretching your sweet, soaking hole?"

Not trusting her voice, Harry vigorously nodded before Draci added her middle finger in the thrusting, as well separating it to stretch it. Harry moaned and curved her back again, lasting longer than before, while holding on to her breasts, squeezing ever so often while tweaking her dark nipples.

"Yes, yes. Just like that. Ooooohh, yes," she moaned, her eyes closed shut as she concentrated on nothing but what Draci was giving her. "Mmmm, so good... Make me cum, baby. I wanna cum all over your beautiful fingers. I love them... I love you... Give me more."

Draci felt breathless by her euphoria reaction and speaking, making her pick up one of Harry's hands, and pressed them to her pants. Harry blinked her eyes opened before looking over to her, and immediately understood. Soon, Harry sat up, stretching her legs out better, before unfastening the dress pants she wore before pushing them down, revealing her lavender underwear. Without pulling back, Draci was capable to take them off while Harry started opening the button down white blouse she wore, revealing her bigger breasts being held up by the color corresponding bra.

"Mmm, delicious," Harry said, looking at the pale breasts while grasping the bra, slowly rubbing them as she licked her lips. Draci threw her head back, moaning at the sweet action. She was so caught up on it that her thrusting was slowly down, but Harry didn't seem to mind as she unhooked the bra strap on the front, and slowly revealed the beauties.

It was there she also realized it was a strapless bra.

Without a second thought, she quickly shed the bra from Draci's person, and threw it over her shoulder to the carpeted floor. She grasped both of them, squeezing and rubbing them before licking and sucking over a light, perky nipple. Must have been hard from Harry's moaning.

"OOH! Yes, Harry!" Draci exclaimed, looking down at her and placed a hand over her hair to grasp on to. "Just like that, baby. I love it..."

Remembering what Draci wanted first, Harry then pushed her hand inside Draci's underwear, immediately going to the clit and rubbed it harshly. An instant shiver ran from there, and over her spine, making Draci more vulnerable under Harry's touch. "AAH!" She screamed, before remembering her fingers and soon added another finger inside, and thrusted recklessly.

"AAHH!" Harry soon screamed, removing her mouth from the nipple and panted due to Draci's touch. Soon, both girls were on their knees, facing each other as their fingers gave pleasure to each other's vaginas. Harry and Draci's breasts were pressed against each other while their moist foreheads were pressed against each other.

"Any guy w-would love... to have this dream," Draci joked, before gasping in pleasure. Harry laughed at that, "It will never happen. AAAH! Yes! Oh, I'm gonna cum! Faster, faster!"

Draci did what she was told, only to squirm slightly when Harry did the same unexpectedly. "Oh, I'm gonna cum!"

"L-let's cum together, baby."

A few more thrusts, and the women threw their heads back with screams as their orgasms finally released all over their fingers and underwear by spilling. Exhausted, both of them fell sideways unto the pillows, panting in relief as they both slowly pulled their fingers out from each other. As well cleaned each other's fingers off by pushing them into their mouths. It made Harry a little horny at the sight of her wife sucking Harry's fingers clean, and it did have Draci have a little second orgasm at how sexy her wife was when she licked all over the fingers behind the lips, but both of them were too exhausted to go at it again. By the time they thought they were clean again, they pulled out and smiled at each other.

"You were right," Draci said, breathless still. "The air conditioner is nice."

Harry faintly giggled, before holding onto her left hand. She gave a quick look over, before smirking on her. "Make sure you wear your wedding ring... before some other perv try to get my baby."

Draci giggled before nodding in agreement, "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." They soon leaned in and kissed slowly and weakly, but they didn't care. They love each other, and that's all that really matters.


End file.
